The masked star
by Harley65
Summary: Austin is asked to preform with the newest overnight sensation but who is Courtney Star really? What does their new friend Riley have to do with it?
1. chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Miami as Austin Moon arrived at Sonic Boom where his best friend Ally was curently giving a piano lesson to a girl Austin hadn't seen beforre. The girl had brown hair with red highlights runing through it. She had ice blue eyes and she was pale. Austin let Ally finish with the lesson . When the song came to an end the two girls stood up.

"You did good Riley don't look so sad"

"But I made mistakes" Riley replied shameful.

"It was only twice"

"But my mother wants me to be this musical prodigy! She's going to be disappointed"

"Oh she'll understand" Ally replied reassuringly.

"If you're wrong you'll owe me an soda" Riley replied playfully punching Ally's arm

"Ahem" Austin coughed to notify that he was there.

"Oh hey Austin" Ally greeted taking her place behind the counter.

"Hey Ally are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh this is Riley she just moved here three weeks ago"

"Hey" Riley greeted.

"So where did you move from?" Austin asked jumping on the counter.

"Alabama"

"Oh so your a country girl" Austin teased.

"I suppose you could say that" Riley laughed.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you taking lessons from Ally she usally teaches kids"

"My mother wanted me to have the best music teacher possible that happend to be Ally" Riley said with a shrug.

"How old are you?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Riley asked.

"Sorry"

"To answer you I'm sixteen"

"Riley are you in here?" came a shrill voice.

"Yes mother" Riley sighed.

In came Riley's mother. She was a short woman who walked as if she owned the world. She wore a fancy dress and carried a tablet. It didn't take long to figure out this was a business woman of sorts.

"Riley are you trying to make us late? We have to be at your grandmothers house in an hour and you're not even dressed properly" the woman scolded.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Riley challenged.

Riley's outfit consisted of a faded band tee shirt ripped up skinny jeans and grey converse shoes.

"Everything now come on"

"Yes mother"

As the two walked out Austin couldn't help but notice the slump in Riley's posture.

"Geez what's her problem?" Austin asked turning to Ally.

"Oh Mrs. Peters is some tycoon she owns six different McDonald's, three taco bells and a handful of little clothing shops around the united states or at least according to Riley" Ally laughed.

"Oh"

"Yeah I'd hate to be her kid"

"Me too"

"Well let's get going we're supposed to meet Trish and Dez at the food court in ten minutes" Ally said.

"Am I properly dressed?"

"Yes Austin let's go"

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously Riley Ann? I told you to come as soon as you were done with your lessons"

"Mother I don't want to take so many lessons" Riley replied as she trailed behind her mother.

"Nonsense Riley you're musically gifted and you be trained in any instrument I say you will"

"But Mother-"

"Riley don't talk back"

"You're not listening to me Mother"

"Riley get in the car" her mother demanded as they arrived in front of the bright red convertible.

"Yes ma'am" Riley sighed climbing into the passenger seat.

"Now Riley when we get home I want you to clean up and put on your best dress"

"Yes Mother "

"Thank you Riley "

Meanwhile in the food court Austin and Ally joined their friends.

"Okay Trish what's the important thing we have to discuss?" Ally asked dropping into the seat across from her friend.

"Yeah what is it?" Austin asked.

"Look" Trish replied turning her laptop so her friends could see.

"Courtney Star? Who's she?"

"The latest overnight sensation and the best part no one knows her identity " Trish said.

The pictures showed a girl dressed in a red plaid shirt, jeans, and bright red cowboy boots. There was a mask tied around her eyes and her hair was hidden under a hat. To her right was a acoustic guitar with the initials C,S carved into the neck .

"What's this have to do with me?" Austin asked confused.

"Well if we can track her down maybe she'll do a duet with you" Trish explained.

"But she's a country singer!"

"Actually she mostly does covers and you could reach a wider audience if you did a duet" Trish pointed out.

"I'm still not sure about this but okay" Austin sighed giving in.

"Now all we've got to do is find her" Trish said.

"That's not going to be easy" Ally commented.

"We should at least try" Dez said.

"Well then where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't even know if she lives in Miami guys can we go back to the store now?" Ally asked stopping because her feet were killing her.

"You've got a point let's do some more online research" Trish agreed.

"Can we stop at the food court on the way?" Austin asked.

"Sure thing"

...

* * *

Once they returned to Sonic Boom the group of friends got to work. They read all the articles they could find. Then they watched all the videos they could find. Finally after a long hour and a half they got an answer well sort of anyway.

"I hope you enjoyed this video and remember if you wanna write me just use the email adress below Bye guys se y'all next week"

"Here it is!" Trish cried looking in the description of the video.

"Well what are we waiting on?" Ally asked as they all gawked.

"How should we start it?" Austin asked staring at the blank email.

"Let's start it like this"

 _To whom it may concern_.

"Nah that's to formal Ally" Trish said.

"Fine then how about just saying hello?" Ally suggested.

"Sounds good"

...

* * *

 _Hello._

 _Courtney we are fans of your work. We were wondering if you'd like to preform a duet with Austin Moon. This isn't a big scale production just a small video to be uploaded to Austin's website and your You Tube channel. If you are interested please respond to this email as quickly as you can._

 _Trish._

 _..._

* * *

"Okay we sent it now we've got to wait" Trish said.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Austin asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see what she says" Ally replied.

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"I don't know" Trish said.

"Do you think she'll be a diva?" Ally asked.

"She doesn't seem that way in her videos" Trish said.

"Let's watch another one" Austin suggested.

"Why?"

"To help the time pass"

"Why not?" Trish shrugged clicking on a random video.

* * *

 _If your mind's as cluttered as your kitchen sink_

 _If your heart's as empty as your diesel tank_

 _If all your white t-shirts have stains_

 _If you've got some guts and got some ink_

 _Well then, we should be friends_

 _If you borrow dresses like you borrow time_

 _If you dream all day and drink all night_

 _If you're looking for love but willing to fight_

 _Over men and momma's and Miller Lite_

 _Well then, we should be friends_

 _I don't know you well but I know that look_

 _And I can judge the cover 'cause I read the book_

 _On losing sleep and gaining weight_

 _On pain and shame and crazy trains_

 _If you paint your nails while you cut your loss_

 _If you like acting like you're the boss_

 _If everything your daddy says_

 _Is something you can put stock in_

 _Well then, we should be friends_

 _I don't know you well but I know that look_

 _And I can judge the cover 'cause I wrote the book_

 _On losing sleep and gaining weight_

 _On pain and shame and crazy trains_

 _One, two, three.._

 _If you use alcohol as a sedative_

 _And bless your heart as a negative_

 _If you ride your white horse like the wind_

 _If what you see is what you get_

 _Well then, oh, we should be friends_

 _Alright_

 _Well then, oh, we should be friends_

 _Well then, oh, we can be friends_

"Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed my cover of we should be friends. Remember to check out the music video it rocks. See ya" Courtney said ending the video.

* * *

"Wow"

"I know" Ally agreed.

"Has she responded yet?" Austin asked.

"No"

"Well she isn't going to resoned right away" Ally said.

"I know"

"Well let's wait"


End file.
